


You Tease

by Willa_Owl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willa_Owl/pseuds/Willa_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little one shot; trying something a bit different for fun. Written in the first person from Franky's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tease

It is 12:05pm.

I am in my car stuck under the third red light in a row, a bit frustrated. Why? Because of these text messages you’ve been sending me all morning. Waking up this morning to the picture of you lying in that sexy lingerie of yours, mischievously smiling, while your right hand rested between your legs. The caption reading: "thinking of you." Leave it to you tease me like this. 

In my first two morning lectures I fought the urge to run home and give myself relief. The endless stream of messages about how much you wanted me to fuck you and exactly how much you wanted me to eat your pussy. You know how much I love eating you out so you know how torturous it was to read these messages and not have you with me right now. So by the time my second lecture was over my mind was set on making you pay.

You looked puzzled and a bit worried that I was here because I don't make it a habit to visit you at work. I tell you that I have something important I need to discuss with you. Your secretary goes back to her desk and you follow me into your office. As soon as I hear the click of the door closing, I turn around and push you against it. I crush my lips against yours. I let one of my hands run up to your chest until it reaches the mount of your firm breasts and I give a nice squeeze. I let my other hand run down your back until it reaches your ass and I give that a firm squeeze as I pull you closer on to me. As my hands are assaulting your body, we begin to kiss deeper. I take your bottom lip between my teeth and give a light tug and you let out a whimper. I whisper to you that you must be very quiet or else your secretary might hear us, you wordlessly shake your head.

I move closer to your face, our mouths just inches apart. You move closer intending to close the distance between us but I move back. We're doing this on my terms, you've been teasing me all morning and now you have to pay. I am in charge and I'm going to eat that sweet pussy of yours until you come all over my tongue.

I push you back against the door and began unbuttoning your blouse to expose your black lace bra. The fabric is so thin I can see your nipples peeking through begging for my attention. I push the fabric out of the way and I can't help but bite my lip as soon as they come to full view. You throw your hand over your mouth as I take your nipple into my mouth to muffle your moans. I love how sensitive your nipples are, I could tease you like this forever because the lusty look on your face and the sounds that you're desperately trying to muffle right now are really turning me on.

As my tongue flicks across your nipple, I use my hands to hike up your skirt. I use one hand to massage and squeeze your ass while the other reaches over your soaking wet panties to find your clit. As soon as I touch it you let out a moan. I continue assaulting you breasts and began rubbing your clit a little faster. There is a soft knock on the door and it's your secretary asking if everything is okay. Before you can even answer I pick up on my rhythm and begin rubbing your clit faster. You breathlessly tell her that everything is okay. I start rubbing your clit even faster and you whisper that you're about to come, so I quickly pull away. I see the look of disappointment and annoyance in your face and it's quite amusing really. I give you a little kiss then reach for the sides of your underwear, I pull them down to your ankles and have you step out of them. I take them and put them in my pocket. I reach my hand back down to your exposed pussy and insert two fingers inside you. Your pussy feels so fucking fantastic. I begin finger fucking you as I stare into your eyes. This is what you fucking get when you tease me like this, you make it so I can't concentrate on anything else other than fucking you. You'll get your underwear back tonight because I want to know that you'll walk around all day with no underwear and your pussy soaking wet. Now I want you to sit on my face and ride it until you come.

I pull out my two fingers and press them against your lips. Your mouth and tongue hungrily suck your pussy juice off of my fingers. Fuck you have no idea how much it turns me on every time you do that. I lie on the ground and you begin to ease that sexy wet pussy down on my mouth until I finally have you in my mouth. You taste so good and look so fucking sexy touching your breasts that. It’s not long before I feel your body tense and your juices begin to overflow. I lap at your pussy enjoying the taste of you and you let out a tiny shudder as I take you clit into my mouth one more time. 

You stand up and lean against your desk still out of breath. I stand up and smooth out my clothing. I move closer and give you a deep kiss. This is how good you taste, Miss Davidson, I can't wait for seconds tonight.


End file.
